Half and Half
by angelus cado
Summary: One night while on patrol, Buffy comes across one that isn’t quite human, but isn’t quite demon either. Buffy looks it up to find that this creature has a rather interesting connection to Spike, both a recent one and an old one.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **The Scooby Gang has relocated to Cleveland, and with that comes some new creatures of the night. One night while on patrol, Buffy comes across one that isn't quite human, but isn't quite demon either. Buffy looks it up to find that this creature has a rather interesting connection to Spike, both a recent one and an old one.

**Half and Half—Chapter 1**

Buffy crept through the cemetery, trying to find something to slay. She was the Slayer, after all—well, she was one of the many now—and slaying things was her job. However, for some odd reason, the vampires, demons and other creepy things that went bump in the night weren't coming out to play.

"Where the hell is everything?" Buffy asked the air. "Come on, we're on a Hellmouth, this place should be demon central! Ugh, I'm so _bored_!"

Just as she said that, though, Buffy felt a presence behind her. She whirled around to find nothing there. Buffy sighed and shook her head before making to continue on her way. She turned, and leaning casually against a tombstone was a girl with short, spiked brown hair and pale skin. She was short and slim, and her clothes just screamed 'bad girl'; not slutty, just rebellious. Her long black trench coat swished as she pushed herself off the tall statue and made her way to Buffy. There was something familiar about the way she moved, but Buffy couldn't quite figure it out.

"Who are you?" asked Buffy defensively. The other girl just snickered and smirked before taking out a cigarette and lighting it up, taking a long drag before answering.

"Who wants to know?" she asked, her cigarette still dangling from her mouth, the lit end winking in the still night.

"Buffy," Buffy replied.

"Oh right, I've heard of you," the girl said. "Well, I might as well introduce myself then. I'm Cassidy."

"You've heard of me?" asked Buffy, curious. The only people who might have heard of her are Watchers and vampires. "You aren't a Watcher, are you?"

Cassidy was silent for a moment before bursting out in laughter. She doubled over so that Buffy couldn't see her face. When Cassidy was upright again, her face had mutated slightly, and the fangs that were there were quite obvious. "I don't think so, pet."

Buffy slipped into a defensive position as Cassidy tossed the cigarette that had been dangling from her mouth into the bushes, a bitter expression on her face.

"I've no clue why he likes those things so much," she said, spitting. She began pacing around Buffy, knowing that it unnerved the Slayer. "You know, he was right, you are quite pretty. He didn't mention that you were a blonde though. Oh well, minor detail. I'll just have to yell at him when I get back."

"You're not going anywhere," Buffy replied, springing into action. She charged at Cassidy, who saw the attack coming and deflected the punch aimed at her face. Each blocked and attacked with a kind of grace, flipping, kicking and punching as if performing a dance. Cassidy met Buffy blow for blow, and Buffy did the same. It was almost as if they had fought before, but…not.

Finally, Cassidy overpowered Buffy and had the Slayer pinned to the ground. She smirked, badness radiating off her in waves.

"You know, I could kill you now, and I could be the most famous vampire in history," Cassidy said, an evil sort of playfulness in her voice. She was about to attack when a voice in the distance began yelling.

"Cassie! Hey, Cassidy! Where the hell are you?! I swear to God if I find you, you're going to get it!"

Cassidy's eyes went wide in fear, and before Buffy could do anything, the vampire rolled off of her and ran like she was running for her life. Buffy stared at the vampire's retreating back, wondering what made her so scared. After all, whenever scary things get scared, then things can't be good. Buffy decided to call it a night, and after getting up from the ground, she dusted herself off and began making her way to the house she shared with her friends.

* * *

"You let her go?" asked Giles, taking off his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Not really," Buffy replied. She had just gotten off patrol, and she was now sitting at the kitchen table at the house she shared with Giles, Dawn, Xander, Willow and Faith. "It was more like she got scared and ran for her life…or unlife…gah, my brain hurts now."

"You know, thinking too much will do that to you," Dawn remarked.

"Aww, I love you too, Dawnie," Buffy retorted, rolling her eyes. Dawn just grinned in response as Buffy turned back to Giles. "What could make a scary thing scared?"

"Only a few things Buffy, as you should know," Giles replied, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Could you describe her to us?"

"Well, she looked about sixteen, maybe seventeen," Buffy replied. "She was short and pale, and her hair was short and dark brown, and styled in spikes. She was wearing all black: tight black jeans, black tank top and a black trench coat. Her make up was kind of Goth, dark eyeliner and dark lipstick. She was wearing a spiked dog collar, too."

"If I didn't know better Buff, I'd say you were describing a female version of Spike," Xander remarked, speaking for the first time since Buffy had walked through the door. Buffy's eyes widened in comprehension; she _knew _Cassidy reminded of her of someone, and now she knew who.

"Oh God Giles, she was exactly like Spike," Buffy said, slightly fearful.

"Now, now, I think we might be jumping to conclusions," Giles said rationally, glancing at Buffy. "There have been no reports in all of history of Spike ever having children, or siring someone that wasn't one of his minions."

"But someone was calling for her, and when she heard him she ran for it," Buffy added, knowing that she had forgotten to add that little detail.

"Did this guy sound British and prickish?" asked Xander.

"I don't know, I was more worried about the vampire sitting on me, about to bite me," Buffy snapped.

"Whoa, someone woke up on the wrong side of the coffin," Willow piped up. Buffy tried to glare at the witch, but she didn't have the heart too. She didn't have the heart for much at all anymore; she would have gladly let the vampire kill her.

"Hey Buff, come on," said Xander. "We all miss him, and everyone else."

"Do you really mean that?" asked Buffy, sniffling slightly.

"Well no, but it seemed like the kind of thing a supportive friend would say," Xander replied with a shrug. Buffy shot him a withering glare and Xander shrunk back in his seat, gazing at her warily with his one good eye.

"He sacrificed himself to save our asses," she growled, the fire in her eyes that had died rekindling. "The least you could do is pretend to care."

Before anyone else could say anything, Buffy turned and stalked the room she shared with Willow. Everyone else looked at each other, wondering what to do. Finally, Willow sighed.

"I'll go talk to her," she said, getting up from the table and following Buffy's path.

**

* * *

**

**So, how was it? Good? Bad? Or just 'meh'? Tell me what you think; I thrive on feedback. Cassidy is mine, and she does play a pretty big part. So, if you can't deal with an OC, don't continue reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Half and Half—Chapter 2**

Cassidy dashed into the crypt, making sure the door was closed behind her. She then jumped onto the bed and grabbed the remote, flipping on the TV. She and her crypt-mate didn't have cable (seriously, how could you get cable in a crypt?) but there sometimes was something good on the three fuzzy channels they did get. And that was how the bleached-blond vampire that she shared the crypt with found her when he got back ten minutes later.

"Where have you been?" he asked, obviously British. Cassidy shrugged. "You'd better tell me, or there's going to be hell to pay!"

"Oh lighten up Spike," Cassidy retorted, rolling her eyes. She turned off the TV and turned to him. "I just went for a walk, it's no big."

"It is a 'big' when I get back from shopping and you're not here," Spike growled. "Seriously Cassie, what were you thinking?! There are Slayers out there, and they don't know about you!"

"You're not my fa…" she stopped herself before she could finish.

"Not your what?" asked Spike, arching an eyebrow. "Come on, spit it out."

"No, I don't think so," Cassidy replied. "Anyway, I can take care of myself, and I don't need your help."

"Don't need my help? Cassie dear, by the looks of it, you need as much help as you can get," Spike retorted. Cassidy rolled her eyes; ever since he had stormed into town a couple of months ago, he'd been going on and on about how he had no ideahow she had survived without him.

"Look, _William,_" Cassidy said. "I've been living here for the past twenty years without your help, and it's highly probable that I'll live another twenty more."

"Sure, if sleeping on park benches and feeding off rats is what you call living," Spike said with a snort. "And don't call me William; you know how much I hate that."

"Why else would I call you that?" Cassidy asked, arching an eyebrow. "I mean seriously, it has to be better than the alternative, _Daddy_."

* * *

"So, any luck?" asked Buffy the next morning as she stifled a yawn. Giles had stayed up all night trying to find out what had attacked Buffy. "Jeez Giles, you should go and get some sleep."

"Is that your oh-so-subtle way of telling me I look like hell?" Giles asked.

"Yup," Buffy replied with a grin. She then repeated, "So, any luck?"

"In a manner of speaking," Giles replied. "While she isn't named, there is a record of Spike having a child about ten years after he was turned."

"Well, of course he would have a childe or two," scoffed Buffy, rolling her eyes. "I mean seriously, he was a vampire, and he needed minions."

"Not that kind of child Buffy," said Giles. Buffy looked confused, and Giles sighed in exasperation. "His own flesh and blood, Buffy. He created something with genetic material from himself and another person."

"But that's impossible!" Buffy exclaimed. "Angel said…"

"Angel was incapable of having children because he was impotent before he was turned," Giles cut her off.

"Oh," was all Buffy could say.

"'Oh' is right," said Giles. "The fact is, Spike has a part-demon offspring out there, created by him and a human woman."

"How is _that _possible?" Buffy asked. "I mean, wasn't he all hung up on Dru?"

"Every few years they would have a tiff, and at the time his child was conceived, they were in the middle one of their fights," Giles replied with a sigh. "Spike was looking for some release, so he went to a brothel and…well…you pretty much know the rest of the story."

"He banged a hooker, and she got pregnant?" asked Buffy.

"I wouldn't have phrased it so crudely, but yes, that would be it," Giles said with a tired sigh. "I think I'm going to follow your suggestion and go up to bed."

"'Night Giles," said Buffy softly as he got up from the table. He gave her a soft, fatherly smile before heading to his bedroom. Buffy sighed and went to the fridge in search of food.

"What were you and G-man talking about?" asked Xander as he entered the kitchen.

"That thing that attacked me last night," Buffy replied. "Giles thinks she's not your garden-variety vampire."

"Really?" asked Xander. "How so?"

"She's Spike's kid," Buffy replied bluntly. Xander had just taken a sip of orange juice, and it saw daylight again.

"Okay, that's not right," Xander said. "I mean, who in their right mind would sleep with that jerk?" Buffy shot him a pointed look. "Oh right. Sorry Buff."

"You'd be the deadest man in Deadonia if I didn't have so much on my mind," Buffy said, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, Giles isn't sure, but he thinks it's a possibility. I just wish she was named in the text, but she wasn't."

"Well Buff, this is just weird," said Xander. "I have one thing to say, though: be careful."

"Don't worry Xander, I will," Buffy replied. "There's no way you're gonna lose me any time soon."

* * *

Later that night, Buffy was patrolling again. She didn't know why; maybe she wanted to run into Cassidy again. In any case, there she was in the cemetery, stake in hand and a small crossbow in her bag. It was rather uneventful, and she was about to pack it in when she heard to separate voices up ahead.

"Why are you following me around?!" exclaimed an agitated female's voice. "I mean seriously, don't you have anyone else to bother? Some other unfortunate soul to annoy?"

"No, I don't," said a male voice, this one British. "Besides, I worry about you. I don't want you to get hurt, is all."

"That's a far cry from your Order of Aurelius days," said the girl. "When did you get all fluffy bunny-like?"

Buffy was extremely interested now as she hid behind a headstone. The two voices, and the people producing them, were coming closer, and Buffy didn't want to be seen just yet.

"Well, finding out you're a father will change things," said the male. There was a pause just then and neither of them said anything.

"What's wrong William?" asked the girl.

"I smell something," said the male. "And how many times have I told you not to call me William? You know I hate that."

"Why else do you think I call you that? I gotta get my shits and giggles somehow, because you won't let me wander within ten feet of the crypt without following me," said the girl, sounding like an exasperated teenager. "What would you prefer? Spikey-poo? Daddykins? Or, my personal favorite, 'Blondie-bear'?

"Will you shut up, you stupid bint?" the male asked. Buffy could hear someone sniffing the air. "Buffy?"

Buffy was very nervous now; how had the guy known what she had smelled like? Unless…no, it couldn't be him, he was dead. But the girl mentioned something about the Order of Aurelius, and there were only four vampires in that group: Darla, Angelus, Drusilla and Spike. Angel was in LA still, and she had no idea where Darla and Dru were. Besides, the girl sounded a lot like Cassidy, the girl from the previous night, and she didn't know how she could have forgotten the other's voice. It was Spike, no doubt about it.

"What are you on about?" asked the girl, Cassidy. "The Slayer isn't here."

"Yes, she is," insisted Spike. "I can smell her perfume. Wait…how do you know Buffy is the name of the Slayer?"

"You've mentioned her about two or three times a day since you got here," Cassidy replied. "You'd have to be _really _dense to forget a name when it's drilled into your head every single day."

"You know, I don't like your cheek," Spike said, his voice warning.

"Get in line; my last boss at the twenty-four hour mini mart didn't like my attitude either," Cassidy replied. "Maybe that's why I got fired after two weeks."

Buffy couldn't take it anymore and stepped out from behind the tombstone she was using as a hiding place. The two vampires hadn't noticed her at first, and Buffy took the opportunity to just watch them. They were definitely Spike and Cassidy, and they looked ready to kill each other. Or Spike looked ready to ground Cassidy. However, Buffy couldn't let them just glare at each other, so with a deep breath Buffy came forward.

"Is this a private party, or can anyone join in?"

Cassidy and Spike whirled around to see the small blonde Slayer standing a short way away. Spike's expression softened slightly, and Cassidy smirked slightly.

"So we meet again, Buffy," she said, arching an eyebrow. Spike turned to glare at her.

"What do you mean, 'again'?" he growled.

"Uh-oh."

**aaa**

**Well, here's chapter 2. As always, feedback is appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own it. The Buffy characters and ideas belong to Joss Whedon. I am only borrowing them, albeit without asking, for my own entertainment, and I hope I entertain others with the stories I weave as well. Cassidy does belong to me, but you're welcome to borrow her. Just credit me in the disclaimer, and all will be well.**

**Half and Half—Chapter 3**

"What do you mean, 'again'?" repeated Spike after Cassidy had been silent for a couple of moments. "Cassidy, it's no use lying to me, because I'll find out eventually."

"I met her on patrol last night," Buffy replied for Cassidy. The younger-looking girl glared at the Slayer, and Spike glared at Cassidy.

"Why didn't you tell me you met the Slayer last night?" he asked, his voice a low growl.

"I wanted to avoid something like this," Cassidy replied, shifting her glare to Spike. "You'd flip out on me, that's why I didn't say anything."

"Oh leave her alone, Spike, you should remember what it's like to be a teenager," said Buffy, standing up for Cassidy.

"I'm old enough to be your grandmother, girlie," Cassidy growled, glaring at Buffy. The blonde Slayer was taken aback, and Cassidy instantly felt bad. However, she had more important things to do, and she could apologize later.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that!" exclaimed Spike. Cassidy rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes, of course," she said. "Daddy's precious girlfriend. Excuse me while I go and go kick something." Cassidy turned and went in the opposite direction. Spike went to follow her, but Buffy held him back.

"Let her go," she said softly. "She needs her space, and she'll talk to you later."

"I'm this close," Spike held his index finger and thumb a half centimeter apart, "to staking her. Why she had to stop aging at the age of sixteen, I'll never know."

"She's affected by stakes?" asked Buffy, arching an eyebrow.

"No clue," replied Spike with a grimace. "And I don't think she's too keen to find out, either. I'm not fond of that prospect, now that you mention it."

"So, how have you been, besides dealing with a crazy teenaged girl?" asked Buffy.

"Dead and hating it," Spike replied with a shrug. "Then I found out I was a father, and I came here."

"Well, it looks like you're getting along great," said Buffy. Spike just rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah, just peachy," he said sarcastically. "I'm moments from staking my own daughter. That's just the way to make a good impression."

"How did you know she was yours?" asked Buffy. "I mean, how did you find out you had a kid?"

"The poof told me," Spike replied with a shrug. "You know, Angel. Apparently she went to L.A. trying to find me, and she ended up finding him. When she didn't get what she wanted, she left. I got there a couple of weeks later, and he told me that she had been there."

"And how did _she _know you were her father?" asked Buffy. They had begun walking side by side down the path, the soft breeze raking over them.

"Truthfully, I have no idea," Spike replied. "It was so long ago that I don't remember all of the stuff that happened the night Cassidy was made. But I really don't want to talk about that right now. How are Dawn and everyone else?"

"Alive, thanks to you," Buffy replied with an appreciative smile. "Well, Anya died protecting Andrew from a bunch of the uber-vamps. They're gonna flip when they find out you're alive, though!"

"Look, Buffy, I don't want them to know," said Spike. "I mean, you can tell them if you want, but I'd really appreciate it if you didn't. I…I just need a little bit more time, that's all."

"Understandable," Buffy conceded. "But you're going to have to tell them soon."

"Oh really?" asked Spike. "And why is that?"

"Because I kind of sort of already told them I ran into Cassidy," said Buffy, looking sheepish. Spike rolled his eyes.

"How could I have forgotten?" he asked. "You always tell your little Scooby gang of everyone you see. Now she's really going to get it because she let herself be seen. I _told _her to stay in!"

"Do you really think a teenage girl is going to listen to her father?" asked Buffy. "Especially a father who didn't know she existed until a couple of months ago?"

"Good point…but she still should have listened," said Spike.

"You have a lot to learn, Spike," remarked Buffy with a grin. "Now, where are you staying?"

* * *

Cassidy was _fuming. _Not because she had met Buffy again on her walk or because the Slayer had stood up for her, but because of the way Spike had acted. He had absolutely no right to treat her like a child; he hadn't even known she was alive until a couple of months ago! Then he came blazing into town with his moped and his bad ass attitude and he promptly began bossing her around. She had been just fine without him around, and wouldn't miss him at all if he suddenly up and left.

Well, that was her story, and she was sticking to it. No matter how much the little voice in her head was screaming, 'LIAR! LIAR! PANTS ON FIRE!!'

She kicked the side of the stone coffin in the middle of the room, and instantly regretted it as her toes broke.

"Son of a…" she muttered, letting off a string of rather colorful curse words. Spending some time in the Ireland had been good for her, she supposed. She could probably out-swear almost anyone, in any case.

She remembered going to see Angel in Los Angeles; she had thought he would be able to help because he was one of the oldest existing vampires in the United States, and he had traveled most of the world before settling down in California. If he couldn't help her, then she was sure that no one could.

_Flashback_

_Cassidy knocked on the office door, hoping it was the right one. She heard someone moving on the other side of the door, and within a couple of moments it was flung open to reveal a rather tall, 'dark-and-mysterious' type. Angel._

"_Umm, hi," said Cassidy, feeling rather short. She was about five-foot-three, and Angel was much taller than her. "I was wondering if you could help me."_

"_Well, that depends," said Angel. "What's your name?"_

"_Cassidy," Cassidy replied._

"_Cassidy what?" asked Angel, finding that this girl was a little peculiar._

"_Just Cassidy. I don't have a last name," Cassidy replied. "Can I come in?" Angel nodded before stepping aside and Cassidy timidly entered the office. She jumped slightly when the door clicked shut, and Angel seemed amused._

"_A little jumpy, aren't you?" he asked as he gestured to the chair in front of his desk. Cassidy gingerly sat in the chair, appearing ready to bolt at any minute. "I don't bite, you know."_

"_I'm fully aware of that," Cassidy snapped. She instantly regretted it. "Sorry. I'm a little on edge, and when that happens I get a little snappy."_

"_Understandable," said Angel. He felt a sort of connection to her, kind of like the connection she felt with Darla, Dru and Spike, only not as strong. "So, what can I do for you?"_

"_As I said, I was wondering if you could help me," Cassidy said. "I'm kind of lost."_

"_There's a gas station down the street," Angel pointed out. Cassidy shook her head._

"_I'm not lost as in direction-lost," she clarified. "More like, lost as in I don't know who or what I am. I was born, like a regular mortal, but I'm…not." Her face morphed into her demonic appearance before changing back to her usual pixie-like face. "I was born this way, and I really hoped you could help me." She tried to look as pitiful as possible, in the hope that he would help her. "If it helps, I was born about a hundred and fifty years ago, and I stopped aging on my sixteenth birthday. I need both blood and regular food to survive, I can go out in the sun but not for prolonged periods of time and my mother was a whore who worked in a brothel in London before she got knocked up."_

_The 'whore in London' part got his attention. About a hundred and fifty years ago, he, Darla, Dru and Spike were in London. Dru and Spike had gotten into a fight and Spike had gone to get some release. Afterwards, Spike was bragging about his night out and he mentioned a name. To this day, Angel remembered the name: Lily Fira._

"_What was your mother's name?" Angel asked. _

"_Lily something-or-other," Cassidy replied. "They told me it at the work house, but I don't remember it. I think it was something like Fire."_

"_Fira?" suggested Angel."_

"_Yeah, that's it! I remember now, I just needed someone to repeat it," Cassidy said. "So…can you help me?"_

"_As a matter of fact, I can," said Angel. Cassidy smiled brightly. "Your father is one of the most annoying vampires I know. His name was Spike, getting his name because he tortured his victims with railroad spikes before killing them."_

"_I know how he got his nickname," Cassidy said. "How can I find him?" Angel seemed like he was having difficulty saying what he had to say next._

"_I'm afraid he's dead," he said. Cassidy's face fell. "I'm sorry."_

"_What are you sorry for?" she asked. "I never met the guy. But thanks for everything; I can see myself out."_

_Without another word, Cassidy left the office without a backward glance._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Spike chose that moment to walk into the crypt, seemingly in a good mood. Cassidy studiously ignored him, choosing to stare at the wall.

"Still mad at me, are you?" he asked. "Well, I understand."

_That _surprised her. She turned around to see her father standing in the middle of the room. "What are you on about?"

"Buffy and I had a little chat about you, and she pointed things out to me that I hadn't seen before," Spike said, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"I think that's about as close to an apology as I'm going to get out of you," Cassidy remarked. "Unless, of course, you want to actually say the words?"

"Not on your life, Cassie."

"I didn't think so."

**aaa**

**Well, here's chapter 3, folks. The only part I'm really nervous about is the flashback with Angel. I have seen maybe five minutes of the Angel TV show, and that was after Spike had come back from the dead and Willow was in South America or something like that. In any case, I really hoped you all liked it, and I'd appreciate a review.**


End file.
